Hands All Over
by maxwellyuywinnerbartonchang
Summary: Peacecraft University was a private college. A private college that was boring and uneventful...except for the gay guys, lesbians, and random sexual assaulters... Chapter2: "I've got it! Walk out of the bathroom naked and see how he reacts!" 1x2, 3x4 AU
1. Roommates, Enemies, and Stalkers

**Warning:** Rated T for course language, suggestion of rape and sexual acts...oh and Yaoi/Shonen-ai of course!

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Gundam Wing and it's characters used in this story and am not making any profit from this work.

**A/N:** Thank you for taking the time to read this story...any and all reviews/comments/critiques are always appreciated!

* * *

**Hands All Over**

_**Chapter 1: Roommates, Enemies, and Stalkers**_

"Welcome back to Peacecraft University! Students, please check in at the front desk, find your new rooms, and get settled. First period begins in two hours. Have a wonderful day!" The woman standing in front of the droves of new and old students had a frazzled look on her flushed face, but her high pitched, sing song voice did not falter as usual.

"Fuck this…" A student with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes listened to the announcement, fully agitated, with his full lips brought into an angry sneer. His hair was messy and slightly too long so that it covered his eyes almost constantly. Heero Yuy was average height compared to the group of friends he was hanging with, but was undoubtedly the toughest amongst them.

There was Trowa Barton, a junior like all their friends. His hair was an odd umber tone; short in the back with long, unusual bangs hanging over glowing, green eyes. He was the tallest of the group.

Then there was Wufei Chang. He was taller than Heero yet shorter than Trowa. His hair was jet black, to match his dark eyes, and shoulder length, but normally pulled back into a severe pony tail at the nape of his neck.

It was finally the beginning of the year, not that any of them had wanted to come back. Peacecraft University was a private college. A private college that was boring and uneventful…except for the gay guys, lesbians and random sexual assaulters…

"Why do we have to go back to school?" Wufei muttered crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair at one of the scarce tables in the boy's dormitory lobby.

"I just hope I get a better roommate than last year." Trowa's mouth frowned into a grim line.

"Barton, your roommate is Quatre Winner," Heero said, randomly flipping through papers that sat on the table in front of him.

"How do you know?" Trowa asked, a slight trace of happiness in his eyes. He had known Quatre from a young age and when he'd heard the youngest Winner was transferring to Peacecraft University he had been uncharacteristically excited.

"I have all your papers. I wanted to see if one of you were my roommate so I could commit suicide beforehand," Heero replied, glancing through the documents, receiving unseen glares from the boys across from him.

"Why didn't you look at your own papers then?" Trowa asked, raising an eyebrow.

Heero glared at Wufei. "Because this fucker took them." He gestured to the Chinese boy. "He absolutely refuses to tell me who my roommate is."

"Oh." Trowa made eye contact with Wufei who gave him a slight nod. "Ohhh."

Both boys smirked when they looked back to Heero.

"Why does everyone but me know who my roommate is?" Heero asked through grit teeth, annoyed.

"Because…you'd kill yourself," Wufei replied, a hint of a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

Heero shrugged. "Whatever, as long as it's not Maxwell."

There was a sudden commotion and loud laughter coming from within a crowd of students. "Speaking of," Wufei muttered, averting his eyes.

Heero turned around sharply to come face to face with none other than Duo Maxwell. He was a tall, lean bodied man that had sculpted abs one could only dream of, visual through his tight shirt. And, of course, no one could look at him without noticing his perfect chest and toned arms. Other than his slim, but muscular form he had many other features that he, and many others, considered to be more than perfect. Like his long, carefully braided, chestnut hair and sparkling, violet eyes.

"Why hello, roommate!" Duo greeted in his sly voice, a smile grazing his lips.

Heero glared at his enemy. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill the motherfucker who assigned my fuckin' roommate," he muttered angrily, his fingers curling into fists.

Wufei and Trowa's eyes rolled towards the ceiling at their two friends. The Yuy-Maxwell problem. Heero hated Duo. End of story. But, there _was_ a little more story behind such loathing. It seemed sort of ridiculous to Heero and Duo's friends, even to Duo himself, but to Heero it was extremely serious.

It was most likely such a hatred in which you forgot why you hate that person yet you know you must hate that person because it's what you must do.

Once upon their middle school days, Heero and Duo had had a class together. One day when the teacher of said class was away, the class dared Duo, for a certain amount of money, to grab in any way possible the quiet, brooding, forever-scowling Heero Yuy. Without a second thought, the desperate-for-money Duo had shrugged and randomly grabbed poor, unsuspecting Heero's ass. Ever since, Heero had hated Duo and thought him to be the faggot of all faggots…and Duo had a lunch for once.

Yes, it was a stupid reason, but Heero hated most people according to stupid reasons.

"Speaking of roommate," Trowa whispered, peeking around Wufei's shoulder. "There's mine." The petite Quatre Raberba Winner walked towards the group, a cheerful glow on his anxious looking face.

"Hello, Trowa," Quatre greeted with a delicate wave and his typical friendly grin. He was about Heero's height, several inches shorter than Trowa, and so small-boned that his expensive looking clothes fit loosely around his thin body. His hair was a golden blond complemented by aquamarine eyes. He was known for being extremely shy...and not to mention extremely wealthy.

"Quatre." Trowa nodded, his face half hidden by his bangs. "I believe we'll be rooming together." He gave a smirking Wufei a pointed look from the corner of his eye.

Quatre smiled nervously. "Fortunate aren't we? I'm so glad to be rooming with someone I know...especially for my first year here. Would you like to go check in? This crowd doesn't seem to be thinning and we have first period in two hours."

Trowa nodded, looking at Heero and Duo who had begun to argue.

"Fuck you. It wasn't my fault I was forced to go to this fuckin' school. Otherwise I wouldn't have to see your filthy ass all the time," Heero growled.

"It's not like I chose to be your roommate. Believe me, I really don't wanna see your ugly face every morning," Duo replied, his eyes narrowing. "And don't insult my ass. It's nice and you know it."

"He does have a nice ass," Quatre whispered to Trowa.

Trowa's eyes widened slightly at the usually sheepish boy's blatant statement, but then snickered. "And now it belongs to someone."

Quatre's brows furrowed. "Who?"

"Heero," Trowa smirked.

"By the end of the year they won't be able to resist each other," Wufei added cunningly, floating into the conversation.

Quatre giggled lightly. "Maybe they'll be a couple. Opposites attract they say."

Both arguing boys turned to face the others. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Heero hissed.

Startled by his tone, Quatre found himself cowering behind Trowa's strong forearm. Wufei rolled his eyes at his friend's attitude. "Nothing, Heero."

Heero muttered something incoherent and then turned back to Duo, a look of disgust on his face. "Let's go fuck'n check in and get this over with."

* * *

_The next day:_

"Shit!" Heero muttered angrily, shaking the door knob violently. His key was simply not working. He twisted the key one more time and the door finally opened.

"You make too much noise coming in," Duo commented.

Heero stared at him incredulously. "You were in here and you didn't open the fucking door?" he yelled.

"I was too busy reading." Duo looked up at him, his eyes peeking nonchalantly over the book he was holding, his body flopped lazily on his bed.

Heero noticed the object in Duo's hands and gave a burning scowl when he identified it as his own. "That's my book!" he growled, walking up to Duo and grabbing the book from his grasp. "Why the fucking hell are you touching my stuff?"

"I was bored so I found this in your bag. Duh," Duo replied as if it were the obvious answer. He swung his feet around and stood, towering over Heero by several inches.

"Don't _ever_ touch my things," Heero hissed through a clenched jaw. Their eyes met for a menacing second and then Heero spun around and slammed the book onto his desk, not daring to turn around and face Duo because he just might strangle him. Heero strategically made his way to the door. "Where ya goin'?" Duo asked from behind.

Heero's hand paused on the doorknob, squeezing it in anger. "Away from you," he muttered as he opened the door and let himself into the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

"Ouch. Friggin Ice Queen," Duo muttered as he once again reached for the book on Heero's desk. "Where was I?" he sighed as he opened the book once more.

* * *

Heero trudged slowly away from his dorm, his fists clenched at his sides. Why was he always so angry at everyone? It was Duo, that was why. Duo always pissed him off. Duo was everything that he hated. Duo was…Duo. He made it to the end of the hall and groaned loudly. Where was he going to go?

He turned around to go back to his room. He would take a shower and then go down to eat some dinner, he decided. What did he care what Duo thought of him? The more apprehensive the other boy was about him, the better.

He was halfway there when he was struck with a strange feeling. He heard the breath of someone behind him. Who was it now? _It better not be that bastard Duo_, he thought, annoyed as he turned around.

Duo it was not. In fact it didn't even look like a student. The man looked older and was wearing dark clothing. Heero could not make out the man's face from underneath his disheveled hair, but he did notice the man's lips pulled into a disturbing smirk.

_Oh shit_...Heero slowly started to step backwards.

The man followed his movements. "You…" he whispered.

_Okay…calm down Yuy…then you can panic. Just a few more steps and…oh fuck this!_ He spun on his heel, ran back to his dorm, forced the door open and slammed it shut, leaning against it heavily.

"Ummm...what the hell was that?" Duo asked, raising a curious eyebrow. He gave Heero a scrutinizing look and realized he was breathing heavily. "Just encountered the act of sex?" he suggested with a sly smirk.

"Shut…shut the _fuck_ up," Heero breathed, glaring at the other boy, a hint of embarrassment now traveling down his spine.

"Who...what...why are you so…err…uhh...what the hell happened?" Duo wondered in confusion, looking his roommate up and down. Heero's dark eyes seemed paralyzed, staring straight into space. _He looks really scared…what the hell could frighten Heero-fuck'n-Yuy?_

"Someone was stalking me," Heero replied, his eyes fixed on the random space in front of him.

"Are you sure you aren't seeing things?" Duo pursed his lips. "I mean who the hell would wanna stalk you?"

Heero glared daggers at the boy. "Shut the fuck up and look outside," he hissed.

Duo shrugged and got off his bed as Heero moved away from the door. When Duo looked out he saw nothing but a janitor and an empty hallway.

"Excuse me! Where is room 5110?" the janitor asked, a peculiar look on his old face.

Duo's shoulders raised upwards. "Beats me."

"Oh…well thanks anyways." The janitor walked away and Duo went back inside.

"Yeah…I told you no one would want to stalk you," Duo said to Heero with an accomplished twinkle in his violet eyes. "It was the fucking janitor asking where a fucking room was."

Heero sighed but Duo couldn't figure out if it was a sigh of relief or disappointment. _What the hell's up with him? He never acts this weird. I've never seen him so freaked out. He's almost…shaking._

"I'm going to take a shower," Heero mumbled, averting his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Duo wondered, trying to be as tentative as possible.

Heero's back stiffened at the question. "Shit...why wouldn't I be?"

It was his usual harsh words, but his usual harsh tone wasn't there. It was a plain tone. _Something is definitely up_, Duo thought, furrowing his brows. _I'll have to ask Wufei or Trowa's opinion sometime..._

The braided boy watched as Heero made his way to the large duffel bag sitting on his bed. He hadn't had time to unpack yet, and secretly in his mind hoped that if he didn't settle in too quickly there was still a chance that his room assignment had been a mistake.

With a sigh he found fresh undergarments, a white shirt and some dark jeans and made his way to the suite style bathroom they were sharing with the next room over. On his way he casually turned to Duo.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he asked, his harsh tone restored.

Taken aback, Duo replied, "Nothing." But then found his attitude again, flopped onto his bed and waved his hand at Heero. "Hurry up, I need to take a shower next."

Heero narrowed his eyes, but did not respond, instead he turned and closed the door to the small bathroom behind him as he went in.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Bathrooms, Blushing, and Boy Talk

**Warning:** Rated T for course language, suggestion of rape and sexual acts...oh and Yaoi/Shonen-ai of course!

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Gundam Wing and it's characters used in this story and am not making any profit from this work.

* * *

**Hands All Over**

_**Chapter 2: Bathrooms, Blushing, and Boy Talk**_

Quatre stared at the teacher. He was awake...yet he was sleeping—if that made any sense, which it should because that's what he was at the moment. It was things like this that made him wonder why the hell he was a student and not some cool-businessman-heir-billionaire-what-have-you like his father wanted him to be.

He raised an eyebrow at the teacher…his mind had blocked out all possible words coming from his mouth now.

"Quatre Winner!" the girl behind him whispered.

"Hm?" He glanced slowly behind him and took the note she shoved over his shoulder. He slowly opened it and read...

_Quatre,_

_This is Dorothy. I sit behind you. You don't know me or anything, I just wanted to point something really important out. There's this guy named Nick who sits at the back of the classroom. He's part of a group of guys at this school notoriously rumored to rape anything and everything he can get his hands on. Lately I seemed to notice his eyes on you and I wanted to warn you not to walk alone. Ever. If you hang around a lot of guys he'll loose interest. Please watch out okay?_

_Love,_

_Dorothy Catalonia_

_PS: In case you were wondering, yes, I think you're really cute. That's why I don't want you to get hurt._

Quatre blinked. _That was strange_. He set the note down and refolded it. He was tempted to look behind him in search of this Nick just in case this Dorothy girl was lying, but thought better of it. Who was he going to hang out with? The only person who ever talked to him was Trowa...and maybe Wufei. Other than that, he had no one. So far he usually ate in his room while doing homework. _I wish I wasn't so antisocial…_

"The bell will ring in just a moment! Please stay in your seats!" The teacher was having a hard time corralling students away from the door.

_Great…what am I supposed to do now?_ Everyone was beginning to talk to their neighbors. _After this is break…I can finish my homework…I'm such a dork…_

The bell rang and the students got up, ready to leave. _Dork…_ He picked up his book and bag and slowly made his way out the door. _Where to...? Dorm room, duh...dork._

"Ahem, _excuse me_."

Quatre felt a tap on his shoulder which caused him to turn around and face the speaker. It was a tall boy flanked by two others about his height, all much taller than himself.

"Yes?" Quatre said, swallowing nervously.

"You're Quatre Winner, right?" the middle boy that had tapped his shoulder asked in a casual, dry voice.

Quatre thought about what Dorothy's letter had said. _Should I tell him? He could be Nick..._ "Uh...Yeah..." he answered slowly.

"How cool," the boy smirked. "We'd like to escort you out of class."

"Huh?" Quatre began, but he was already being pulled towards the door.

* * *

Trowa was walking down the hall trying to find any sign of his friends. They really needed to make a meeting place...it was just getting too hard to keep track of each other. As he searched the halls, his eyes met up with something the captured his attention.

_Quatre? Oh shit is that…Nick Lizano?_ He saw two boys pulling Quatre toward somewhere…the bathroom? One of the boys had opened the bathroom door and the other had pushed Quatre in while Nick followed casually glancing at the people who were staring cautiously.

_Those fuck'n, sick bastards!_ Angrily, he made his way quickly toward the bathroom door. _Quatre just got to the University and you're already showing him its shitty side!_

* * *

Quatre struggled in the two boy's grasps as they pushed him into the handicap stall. He saw Nick walk in and lock the stall door behind him, an eager glint in his dark, brown eyes.

"Quat, my man, this is your unlucky day...yet a lucky day for me and my pals here…ya see…" Nick walked over to where the two men were holding Quatre against the tile wall. His hand traveled slowly under the blond's shirt, exploring the hidden flesh. "You're cute and I want you…" The hand slipped away and unbuttoned Quatre's uniform shirt.

"S-s-stop!" Quatre blurted, hating the feeling of Nick's hands roaming over his skin. They were cold, rough and made him nauseous.

Nick ignored the stuttered order and quickly lost interest in Quatre's chest. His hand made its way to a more suitable position: the top of Quatre's pants. Nick's fingers played against his abdomen and pulled at the waist of his slacks.

_Oh God...am I just gonna let this happen? What the hell is wrong with me? But what can I do? I can't even move!_ Quatre shifted backwards as Nick started unzipping his pants. _Please…I don't want this…someone…I need someone...!_

"Scared?" Nick asked with a malicious grin. "Well, you should be, 'cause-"

The loud sound of the stall door being kicked open caused Nick to trail off his sentence. Suddenly he was pulled off Quatre and slammed against the opposite wall violently, sprawling on the floor in a daze.

"Shit! Nick!" The two boys let Quatre fall to the ground so they could aid their fallen leader.

"Stay. Back." Trowa growled, his foot resting on Nick's neck, pressing against his adam's apple uncomfortably.

"Get off me!" Nick gasped, his hands pushing and pawing the foot at his throat, but Trowa just leaned forward, adding more pressure.

"If I _ever_ see you trying to touch Quatre again, I'm going to kill you and I'm not fucking around." Trowa said each word clearly so Nick could comprehend them. "Am I fucking clear?"

"Y-Yeah," Nick choked out from beneath Trowa's foot.

"Good." Trowa gave his throat one last tap. "Quatre…door."

Quatre stared for a second in shock, then made his way around the now cowering boys followed by Trowa who slammed the stall door behind him. He grabbed Quatre's wrist and walked him out of the bathroom.

"Are you alright, Quatre?" Trowa asked quietly, glancing at his roommate from the corner of his eye.

"Yes," Quatre found a voice within him to tell Trowa that one word. He took a breath and cleared his throat to try and find some more. "Thank you, Trowa." He was still a bit shaken.

Trowa sighed, unsure how to address the problem. "Sure thing." He stopped at the cafeteria door and turned to fix Quatre with a serious look. "You're hanging out with me from now on okay? I'm not letting that bastard get at you again."

Quatre blinked at his childhood friend and then smiled. "Sure…it's not like I have anything else to do anyways," he murmured.

"Good." Trowa's mouth wrinkled into a small smile. As they entered the cafeteria he looked around and noticed Heero sitting extremely bored with Wufei who was surprisingly having an engaging looking conversation with Duo. Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Come on Quatre. I don't think it'll be too hard for you to fit in with us."

* * *

Later that day Duo was peacefully reading a book when Heero rushed in and slammed the door behind him for the fourth time that day.

"Really Heero, I don't think someone's stalking you," Duo stated, narrowing his eyes. "Can you stop acting psycho now? It's fucking weird."

Heero glared at him. "Shut the fuck up and stop stealing my stuff!" he yelled as he walked up to Duo and grabbed the book from his hands.

Duo shrugged. "As long as you cool down."

Heero glared at him. "Hn," he muttered as he stuffed the book back into his bag, threw it on his desk and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Trowa stared at the wall in Wufei's room, thinking it to be the most interesting thing in the boring, dull room. Wufei sat, reading a book, not particularly interested in his friends while Duo, who had decided it imperative that he get out of his room away from Heero's angry glares for a while, fidgeted uncomfortably, unable to sit in silence for such a long period of time.

"Tro," Duo muttered noticing Trowa's spaced out look.

"Hm?" Trowa asked, still staring at the wall.

"About your problem…" Duo began. Wufei looked up, now suddenly interested.

"I have no problem," Trowa replied looking at the two boys.

Duo sighed, rolling his eyes. "The Quatre problem."

"Oh that…" Trowa blinked, but then furrowed his brows. "There is no problem."

"He's awful cute, Tro. Don't ya think?" Duo wondered, playing with the end of his braid, suddenly giddy. Trowa stared at the boy stonily, not daring to show his agreement to Duo's statement. Wufei rolled his eyes and went back to his novel.

Ignoring the sudden quiet, Duo went on. "How do you feel when you're around him?"

The stoic boy fixed Duo with an incredulous look. "I feel like Trowa Barton."

Duo shook his head, his eyes rolling, his lips pursed. "C'mon, Tro. You're tellin' me you don't have the tiniest little crush on Quatre?"

"Maxwell." Wufei's eyes did not leave his book when he spoke. "Did you ever think that maybe Quatre isn't gay?"

"Oh yeah," Duo pursed his lips. "Well fuck...didn't think of that." There was a pause where no one spoke before Duo blurted out excitedly, "I've got it! Walk out of the bathroom naked and see how he reacts!"

Wufei's eyes lifted once more, glaring at Duo as if he had lost his mind, while Trowa's entire face reddened as he stared wide eyed at his braided friend. "Duo...what's wrong with you?"

"Well...maybe that isn't the _best_ idea," Duo shrugged, running his fingers through his chestnut bangs. He leaned back against the wall, placing his hands behind his head. "What if-"

There was a knock on the door saving Wufei and Trowa from more of Duo's outlandish thoughts.

Wufei stood up and opened the door.

"I'm going drinking and I need a DD." Heero's face was paler than usual and his voice grim.

"Umm..." Wufei's confusion was interrupted by Duo's loud voice. "Heya roomie!"

Heero's eyes burned. "What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

Both Trowa and Wufei opened their mouths to answer, but Duo beat them to it. "Oh, i'm just hanging out with my _friends_, Heero."

Heero's eyes glanced to the boys that he also considered his friends and glared at them as if they had betrayed him. "Hn."

Rolling his eyes, Wufei turned to Trowa and Duo. "I'll drive."

"Sweet! This day might be redeemed after all." Duo hopped off his perch on Wufei's bed and walked to the door, edging past Heero and into the hallway.

Both Trowa and Wufei held onto Heero's arms to keep him from chasing after his braided roommate. "I didn't mean _him_."

"Let it go, Heero," Trowa muttered. "It's not worth it."

Heero growled and pulled out of his friend's grasps following Duo down the hall with what little self control he could muster.

"Hey Tro, we should invite Quatre!" Duo announced, turning around to face the other three boys, while still walking down the hallway, attempting to not run into anyone or anything.

Trowa blushed and opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

Wufei gave Trowa a concerned look and decided to answer himself. "Quatre doesn't seem like the type to get drunk," he pointed out.

"And you don't seem the type to fuck other men," Duo shot back with a pretty smile. Wufei's dark eyes widened, but a nearly unnoticeable smirk graced his lips.

Duo grinned. "So...let's go pay Mr. Winner a call!"

All three boys kept silent, Wufei rolling his eyes, Trowa flushing, and Heero scowling, but none disagreed with Duo's suggestion.

* * *

"I can't believe this…he doesn't want me back?" Quatre asked. He was talking to the youngest of his older sisters, Iria Winner, who had just called him on his cell phone in order to discuss the issues of their father and how Quatre was adjusting to the University.

"He's acting like you never existed! I hate living around him when he acts like you've betrayed the family or something. I'm so sorry Quatre," Iria said, her tone, depressed.

Quatre's eyes dipped downwards, his shoulders slumping. "It's fine, Iria. I'm fine. Everything's...fine. I don't mind if he doesn't acknowledge me, at least you acknowledge me, that's all that matters."

"Yes, and you know I'd choose you over Father any day." This brought a soft smile to Quatre's lips. "So?" Iria went on, changing the subject a bit. "Did you find him?"

Quatre fought a blush and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did and you won't believe it, but...he's my roommate."

"You're kidding me! Quatre, you can't miss out on this chance! It would be so easy! And plus, his bed is only a few feet from your own!" Iria exclaimed, excitement in her normally soft voice.

Quatre was now blushing furiously. His sister could be so unpredictable. "Iria! First of all, he's straight. And second, get your head out of the gutter! It's not all about sex in the real world," Quatre pointed out with a giggle.

Iria snickered. "Well, I supposes you're right. But still, imagine the possibilities little brother!"

Quatre smirked. "Iria, I'm going to hang up now."

"Good luck Quatre!"

Just as he was closing his phone his dorm room door opened. Trowa's face peeked around the doorframe and there seemed to be a commotion coming from the hallway, sounding familiarly like Duo Maxwell.

Trowa cleared his throat. "Hey, Quatre. We're all going out for drinks and I was wondering if you'd like to come along?"

Quatre smiled, trying to hide his enthusiasm, but the bright scarlet rushing over his cheeks just might have given him away.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
